Strafe
by Natsu-Sen
Summary: ^^ basicamente un OmixNagi... (apesto escribiendo resumenes asi que por favor leanlo). ^^U Este es un fanfic Yaoi


Prologo  
  
(Weiss Kreuz y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión, así que les agradecería que dejaran aparte cualquier acción legal)  
  
Advertencias: Este es un Fanfic YAOI. Posible lime o lemon. de cualquier manera puedo prometerles que ningún personaje muere  
  
Parejas: Omi x Nagi  
  
Natsu-sen: Este es el primer shonen-ai que escribo, así que les agradecería que no fueran tan duros conmigo a la hora de criticarme. ^^U  
  
* texto *: Schu cuando habla telekineticamente.  
  
**********************************************  
Lluvia. Perfecta para un paisaje melancólico, fiel compañera de un corazón solitario.  
  
Nagi caminó sin rumbo a través de la concurrida calle; era una fecha importante, o eso creía ya que todos a su alrededor parecían estar felices.  
  
Podía ver familias completas disfrutando de las oportunidades que ofrece la noche a la personas que viven bajo la luz, a las que no han sido consumidas por las sombras, a las que mantienen su alma pura. esas personas son capaces de sonreír, incluso bajo la lluvia y el frío congelante, si es que se encuentran al lado de sus seres queridos.  
  
*¿Sintiendo nostalgia Bishonen?.*  
  
Nagi pudo sentir la risita de Schuldich retumbando en su cabeza - ¿qué quieres Schu?- exclamo fastidiado  
  
*vaya, que carácter, y yo que solo me preocupo por tú seguridad bishi. de cualquier manera, Brad me pido que te localizara, tenemos una misión.*  
  
_¿Una misión?; Crawford no me dijo nada  
  
*lo se bishi, es algo que salió de improviso.Brad tuvo una visión, al parecer tendremos diversión esta noche *-  
  
Otra misión. Nagi estaba asombrado, era cierto que hubo un tiempo en que Schwartz había sido un grupo muy cotizado en el bajo mundo, pero últimamente Crawford había rechazado a todos los clientes que se atrevían a pedir los servicios de guardaespaldas y Nagi había imaginado que tal vez, esta era la gran oportunidad de terminar su trabajo en las sombras y vivir una vida normal.  
  
*Bishi??. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
_ Eh?. Si, claro. por supuesto Schu, dime tú ubicación  
  
*Recuerdas el hotel en que estuvimos la semana pasada.*  
  
_Si, pero. que tiene que ver eso  
  
*Brad estuvo haciendo algunos negocios con un tal Fujiwara, uno de los principales eslabones en el trafico de Drogas en todo Japón, nuestra misión es protegerlo de cualquier peligro*  
  
_ Entonces. ¿Le ha pasado algo a ese Fujiwara?  
  
*jeje por el momento no; pero es cuestión de minutos para que nuestros gatitos aparezcan y lo arruinen todo.*  
  
_ ¿Weiss?.  
  
*Si, así que ten cuidado, y ven lo mas rápido posible.*  
  
_ Ok, Schu, voy para allá.  
  
Maldición., Nagi no podía dejar de maldecir mientras corría pasando a llevar a los transeúntes que tenían la mala suerte de toparse con él - ¿por que los Weiss tienen inmiscuirse en todo y hacerlo tan difícil?, si ellos no se metieran en donde no les interesa, todo sería mas sencillo.  
  
Sin percatarse de una extraña sombra que lo seguía, Naoe se perdió entre la multitud del lugar  
  
_Es aquí.  
  
_¿Estas seguro, Aya?. Esto no parece ser el escondite de ese Bastardo- dijo Youji mientras recorría con la mirada el desolado lugar- yo esperaba un lugar. un lugar un poco más lujoso?  
  
_Todo esta bien Balinese, este es el lugar que menciono Manx, así que vamos por buen camino.  
  
_ Siberian tiene razón, vamos por buen camino, pero tengan por seguro que esto se va a complicar. exclamo Omi mientras abría su Lap top.  
  
_Abbysinian, Siberian, ustedes recorran desde el quinto hasta el decimo piso, balinise y yo nos encargaremos del subterraneo y de los primeros cinco . el objetivo es matar a Fujiwara.  
  
_Entendido.  
  
_Ah!.y por favor, tengan cuidado, no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar. y al parecer, por lo que he investigado, este sujeto es peligroso.  
  
_ Despreocúpate Bombay. Ken miro a Omi tratando de entregarle con su hermosa sonrisa (autora: ^//^ que mono) la tranquilidad necesaria para que el joven se sintiera tranquilo; pero. algo.algo no dejaba tranquilo a Omi. y de alguna manera, un mal presentimiento lo acosaba.  
  
_Esta bien. pero tengan cuidado.  
  
Fin del Prólogo  
  
Natsu-sen: ^^U Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero les prometo que el primer capitulo será mucho mas largo. Por favor envíen Reviews 


End file.
